User blog:PrimeXam/Been a while
My last blog post was a few months back. I might as well make another to say about my opinion on VC so far. Don't rant if you disagree with what I say, everyone has different opinions about something. I apologize if I miss out some details about VC. Witch Gates - With the ability to spend more BP for more buffs, I can get a decent chance of defeating a FAW in there. They introduced Witch Gate completion awards and since I don't have cards available for Awakening yet (I got some, but not fully evolved), I can't do anything with the Awakening materials I have at the moment. At least I got Oracle Ascendant, which is nice. Usually it takes me an ungodly amount of Valkyrie Sword lights to complete one, and as of this post I'm almost out of them. Bringing back old AWs is a nice change of pace, but I can never seem to get at least one of them. Ranking '- I don't bother with rankings, but I try to aim as high as I can until the event ends. The best I got was around 8000+ (Four Guardians even), but that's only because I got White Dragon to mow down every AW and a few FAWs I see. Other than that, I got nothing else to say about rankings. '''Events '- I like events because I can get new cards (AWs, FAW if I'm really lucky, Sacred Relics, etc.) to my collection. I like collecting cards and it's one of the few things I like about VC. Speaking of cards, I like some of the cards' artworks. I'll probably list my favorites if I have time (dammit so many to choose from). '''Alliance Ultimate Battle - I prefer the previous one, to be honest. But since they changed to the new Alliance Ultimate Battle system, I had to adapt. It's basically a race to see which Alliance gets the most points and that depends on whether the Alliance is active during Alliance Battle or not. I've had times when I got outnumbered or I just outright forgot there was an Alliance Battle going on. But other than that, the SR card rewards are usually worth it. Summon '''- It's a giant game of luck, just like summoning in Brave Frontier or Rare Recruit in Chain Chronicle or basically any game that has that kind of mechanic. However, I think the number of R cards and SR cards are too unbalanced and that makes my luck in summoning very crappy. '''Kingdom - I was surprised when I first saw that there's a build your city mechanic in this game. I played those kind of games before and it brings back memories. It's pretty decent once you get a lot of resource buildings but can also be annoying if your whole team is down to 1 HP and you need resources very badly. The minigames are fun, but they can get boring after a while. Overall, I'm still enjoying VC. I may be a F2P player at the moment, but there are things I enjoy in VC. I think every, if not, most games have their good sides and bad sides, and judging a game by its bad side seems unfair. That's it for this blog post for now, see ya. Category:Blog posts